Esa Irresistible Mirada
by BlackBurningHeart
Summary: Un dia normal de trabajo en la cuidad Kankura, Rukia se encuentra con algo inesperado, que sin duda rompera con la rutina..xD


**Hola!xD, tanto tiempo, je, je, ya se, no tengo perdon de Dios, pero encontrar un tiempito para escribir un Fic (Y mas si tiene mas de un capitulo Dx) es tan dificil, aun no se como hice para escribir este, ja, ja xD.**

**Bueno esta la primera vez que juego con este genero (Queiro decir como genero principal) por lo que me consto mucho, y no estoy muy segura del resultado, de verdad espero que les guste je, je ^^****.**

** Bue basicamente la idea se me ocurrio en uno de esos momentos en que uno Flashea, y salen este tipo de cosas, je, je, por eso le dedico este Fic a mi amiga Isabella Compiano**** ^^, que es tan fanatica de Rukia como yo xD, je, je, espero que te guste Isa.**

**Bueno ahora o de siempre, Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo-Sama xD, este fic es solo pro diversion y sin fines de lucro ^^**

**Ahora sin mas vueltas alla va xD...**

Esa irresistible mirada.

Rukia recorría las húmedas calles de Kankura, mientras tarareaba un canción que había escuchado el otro día por la radio, llevaba su uniforme del colegio, completamente despreocupada del hecho de que en ese mismo momento ella debería estar en la escuela, cursando el ultimo año con Ichigo y los demás, pero ese día, la opción de escaparse de clases sin que nadie lo notara era demasiado tentadora como para ignorarla, no porque le se aburriera o que ir a la escuela era realmente algo inútil para ella que era un Shinigami sino por que tenia clase de Educación Física en el gimnasio, con el demente del profesor Yoshiyama, que parecía tener una extraña obsesión con ella y sus constantes faltas a sus clases…pero no era su culpa, tenía trabajo que hacer, la mayoría de las veces….

- Mmmm…creo que no estaría mal tomar un helado…- Murmuro feliz. Pero su paz no duraría por mucho tiempo.

- ¡Kuchiki!- Grito una voz aguda desde atrás de la Shinigami.

- Rukia se detuvo en seco…reconocería esa molesta voz en cualquier lado…

- No es posible, tiene que ser una broma…- Se dijo, intentando de convencerse inútilmente.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, Kuchiki, te creíste que te salvarías de mi clase ¿verdad?- Pregunto con malicia el hombre.

"¡Maldición! Si es el…me guio hasta acá, no lo puedo creer…. tengo que escapar…¡y rápido!" Pensó mientras se daba vuelta con lentitud, y sonreía tontamente al profesor.

- ¡Oh, Yoshiyama-Sensei! Que agradable sorpresa encontrarnos por aquí, je, je- Contesto con su típica voz dulce y fingida- ¡Tanto tiempo que no nos veíamos!

- ¡Oh no Kuchiki, a mi no engañas con tus sucios trucos…tu vienes a la clase de Ed. Física, quieras o no!- Y la mira desafiante, y con un claro orgullo marcado en su rostro por su gran hazaña de haber encontrado a Kuchiki Rukia, a pesar de que el también estuviera ausente de su propia clase.

"¡Demonios!, no cayo…esto es muy arriesgado pero no me queda opción…voy a tener que usar el plan B" Pensó, mientras levantaba sus brazos con si se estuviera rindiendo, el hombre sonrió triunfante ante su aparente victoria peor lo que llego después no se lo esperaba…

- ¡Mira, un travesti disfrazado de Don Kan'onji!- Grito Rukia, a todo pulmón señalando a espalda del profesor.

El enseguida se dio media vuelta, mirando para la dirección que señalo la chica y no se encontró con más que un gato cruzando la calle, molesto Yoshiyama nuevamente encaro a Rukia…

- ¡Kuchiki!, ¿Qué demonios esta…?- Sus palabras se quedaron estancadas en su garganta en cuanto vio que Rukia a le llevaba varios metros de distancia.- ¡Oh no te creas que escaparas tan fácil!

El profesor comenzó a correr lo más rápido que le permitían sus pierdas para acortar la diferencia de distancia, pero por más que intentaba, Rukia era demasiado rápida y escurridiza para alcanzarla, y no paso más de medio minuto para que el hombre se detuviera, jadeando en medio de la calle, mirando como la Shinigami se perdía de vista.

- ¡Vuelve aquí Kuchiki!- Grito con lo último que le quedaba de aire- ¡No te escaparas por siempre de mi, te encontrare, y cuando lo haga, tendrás la clase de Educación Física de tu vida!

Y con esas últimas palabras se desplomo en el piso sin más. Un nenito que pasaba por allí, tomado de la mano de su madre, se acerca al caído profesor y lo pica en la cara con el dedo.

- ¡Mami, mami! ¿Está muerto?- Le pregunta tironeando de su pollera.

- Aléjate de el Tobi, tiene gérmenes…- Le die en tono autoritario, mientras lo toma nuevamente de la mano y le lleva lejos.

* * *

><p>Ya lejos del tipo tumulto de Japón, Rukia se recuesta en un árbol de la plaza aliviada, de que había perdido al tonto de su profesor, pero apenas sintió algo húmedo en su espalda, tomo cuenta de su estupidez…<p>

- ¡Oh genial!, Rukia eres un genio, te olvidas de que hasta llueve….- Se dice molesta mientas que se sacude un poco la mugre de su blanca camisa.

En eso un potente rugido la advierte de lo obvio… "¡Un Hollow!", en un rápido movimiento Rukia saca del bolsillo de su uniforme su tubito de Model Soul, y se lo traga al instante dividiéndose, su Gigai con Pion y ella como Shinigami que es.

- Quédate tranquilita por aquí, enseguida regreso…- Ordeno en tono serio, y se marcho rumbo a donde sentía la presencia del alama maligna.

- ¡Si señora, Pion!- Y en cuanto Rukia se pierde de vista comienza a danzar alrededor del parque de juegos, lo que espanto a todos los niños que jugaba por allí.

La menuda Shinigami no tardo más que cinco minutos en el legar a donde se encontraba el Hollow, un pequeño bosque a las afuera de Kankura, estaba sorprendida por el lugar de los hecho, pero enseguida descarto ese pensamiento para concentrarse en su trabajo, en eso dos figuras peludas pasaron por la piernas de Rukia a gran velocidad, ella miro extrañada hacia donde desaparecieron. Pero tan distraída estaba preguntándose que era eso, que casi termina pisada por el Hollow quien venía tras las figuras desconocidas.

- ¡Grooaaaa!- Gruño el Hollow con forma de pato.

- ¿Qué es….¡Ahhhh!- Grito Rukia por puro instinto, y se tiro a un costado, salvándose de la posible colisión con el monstruo.

El Hollow siguió de largo, y esa fue la señal de Rukia para salir de los arbustos en que cayó.

- Uffff…estuvo cerca, tengo que ser más cuidadosa- Largo en un suspiro, se quito una rama que tenia atrapada en su melena, y de un salto se subió a un árbol y fue tras la repentina persecución.

En cuanto diviso al Hollow, que gorgoteaba entre los árboles, cuando de repente, el Hollow se detuvo frente a una gran roa en medio del bosque, Rukia aprovecho el momento para desenvainar a Sode no Shirayuki, y en una simple estocada elimino a la tonta criatura. Con una sonrisa triunfante, envaino su Zampakuto, dispuesta a volver a su hogar, cuando algo capto su atención, dos pequeñas, bolas de pelos, acurrucadas contra la roa, temblaba incontrolablemente, la chica incapaz de ignorar su repentina curiosidad por saber que eran esos animalitos, se aproximo hasta ellos y en cuclillas los observo aun incierta sobre lo que eran cuando la bola blanca, sao un cabecita al exterior, y dos largas orejas se levantaron con ella, y al instante Rukia supo de que se trataba...eran don conejos, uno completamente blanco y otro negro, que habían sido victimas del acoso del Hollow. Los ojos de la Shinigami se llenaron de ternura al ver como ambos salían de su escondrijo y se acercaban con la misma curiosidad que ella lo hizo oliendo su uniforme Shinigami, al punto que uno de ellos se atrevió a mordisquearlo.

- ¡Awwwww! ¡Son muy lindos!- Exclamo en pura felicidad y abrazo a ambos con fuerza, pero siempre sin dañarlos.

Ambos se acomodaron con calma en los brazos de Rukia, como si supieran que había sido su salvadora. Obviamente el pensamiento que cruzo al instante por su mente era el de llevárselos a su casa donde los cuidaría con bien, y donde no corrieran esa clases de peligros, y de a paso ella cumpliría su sueño de tener no solo uno, sino ¡dos! "Chappy" de mascota, pero unos segundos después la razón la golpeo…no podía llevarse esos conejos a la casa de Ichigo, el con suerte aguantaba a Kon, que era un ser "pensante" y todo, menos iba a poder soportar a dos conejos, y con todos sus cuidados que exigen, aunque fuera ella quien se haría cargo de ellos. Miro nuevamente a los Chappys acurrucados pacíficamente en sus brazos, la idea de quedárselos le estaba ganando a la de ser responsable y no causarle más problemas a Ichigo y su familia. Negó violentamente con la cabeza, no podía llevárselos, debía hacer lo mejor para las personas que tanto quería, con mucha dificultad soltó a los roedores, y se paro decidida a irse, sin embargo al mirar por última vez, algo en ellos les corto la respiración, y destruyo toda seguridad que tenía en su decisión, sus miradas…esas irresistibles miradas…la miraban con una tristeza por su partida, con un deseo de estar con ella, brillaban con una desolación que los hacía ver el triple de graden de lo que realmente era, unos ojitos tan negros como la noche y otros azul profundo como el mar, realmente se podía resistir a tales miradas, era más poderoso que ella, al instante una solución se le vino a la mente, en 3 meses volvía a la Soul Society, a la Mansión Kuchiki donde no habría problema en llevarlos, ya que Byakuya ni los notaria por todo el espacio que tiene para corretear, y mientras tanto podría cuidar de ellos sin que Ichigo ni supiera de su presencia.

- ¡No, definitivamente ustedes se viene conmigo!- Exclamo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Los coloco nuevamente en sus brazos, y con prisa se dirigió a donde se encontraba Pion esperándola.

* * *

><p>Ichigo observo el asiento vacío en la mesa, mientras se mandaba otra bola de arroz a la boca, Rukia había estado particularmente rara ese día, el que haya faltado a clases no le extraño en lo más mínimo, ya que él estaba al tanto del su pequeño "conflicto" con el profesor de Educación Física, lo que fue extraño fue su actitud en cuanto llego a su hogar, según su padre, Rukia había entrado a su casa con una extraña caja que alego, que era necesaria para un proyectó del colegio, cosa que él sabía que era más que mentira, y cuando Ichigo fue a su habitación para saludarla, esta se negó a abrirle, poniendo como excusa que se estaba cambiando, el resto de la tarde solo la vio en breves momentos, cuando Rukia asaltaba la heladera llevándose alimentos completamente disparatados como zanahorias o una planta de lechuga, y el muchacho esta segurísimo de que no se trataba de una ensalada. Y ahora no se había presentado para la cena….no Rukia se andaba en algo, y él iba a descubrir de que se trataba…<p>

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto Rukia se deleitaba viendo a sus pequeñas mascotas comer con avidez la comida que ella les había conseguido por la tarde, no había sido tan difícil como ella pensó, los chiquillos bien portados no hicieron más que saltar un rato inspeccionando su nuevo habitad, y Rukia ya les había hecho un pequeño espacio en su placar, donde podrían dormir u ocultarse durante su ausencia, había estado practicando con ellos, y por más raro que pareciera, los conejos parecían entender cuando debían ser vistos y cuando no, y la Shinigami estaba más que satisfecha de saber que eran tan listos.<p>

- Mmmm…Debería ponerles un nombre…- Pensó en voz alta mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca.

Ciertamente la Kuchiki ya tenía un nombre en mente, y que podía ampliarse a ambos sexos, ya que desconocía los mismos, pero innegablemente no podía ponerle a los dos Chappy, sería ridículo y confuso, pero no tenía ningún nombre en mente…los miro por un rato, al blanco en particular, y ahí como si de un flash se tratara un nombre le llego a la mente…

- Isabella...- Susurro mirando al conejo blanco- Y Chappy…- Y cambio su vista al negro.

Mas que contenta con su elección se permitió bostezar con cansancio, y se dispuso a ponerse el piyama que su hermano le había regalado hace poco, mientras se ponía la larga camisa, Rukia pensó "Creo que Nii-Sama, le erro con el talle…" me mira nuevamente "…si, definitivamente lo hizo". Un toque en la puerta la puso en alerta.

- Ehhh...Rukia, soy yo, no te he visto en toda la tarde y ahora desapareces por la cena, ¿Ocurre algo, puedo pasar?- Pregunta el anaranjado hico desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- Estoy muy cansada, y si no te molestaría, quisiera que me dejaras ir a dormir- Contesto con rudeza para que no entrara a la habitación.

- Bueno, no me importa, porque voy a entrar igual…- Dijo con molestia, y comenzó a abrir la puerta.

Rukia maldijo Ichigo por ser tan pesado, y se maldijo a ella misma por no trabar la puerta, y desesperada hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Indudablemente, lo último que Ichigo se esperaba, al entrar a la habitación, era encontrarse con una Rukia con enormes pechos.

- ¿Queee...es…?- Tartamudeó atónito.

- Uffff...Ichigo, si serás tonto, que clase de manera es esa de entrar a la habitación de una chica- Lo reto con enojo, y resistiendo la molestia de tener dos conejos en su pecho.

- ¿Desde de cuando…?- La sorpresa no lo dejo terminar la frase, pero su dedo señalando a sus pechos, le dijo a Rukia todo lo que necesitaba, y la oportunidad de echarlo de la habitación.

- ¡Pervertido!- Y de una potente patada en el trasero lo mando fuera de su cuarto y cerró la puerta con fuerza en la cara.

Ichigo se quedo mirando la puerta por un instante preguntándose que había sido eso, y sin poder soportarlo, volvió a entrar en lo de Rukia, para comprobar si lo que había visto era real; y para aumentar su confusión, no vio más que a la Rukia de siempre, con pequeñas "curvas".

- Pero…pero…- Volvió a tartamudear, señalándola nuevamente.

- ¿¡No te dije que te fueras! ¡Idiota!- Y nuevamente lo empujo fuera del lugar.

Sin más, Ichigo volvió a su cuarto, confundido y cada vez mas intrigado, "Oh no, esto no se quedara así, descubriré lo que ocultas Kuchiki Rukia…" Pensó dudoso.

* * *

><p>Rukia volvía del colegio arrastrando los pies de cansancio, ella se sentía tan exhausta, sus responsabilidad habían aumentado, por no decir reproducido, la primera semana con sus nuevos inquilinos, no había sido ningún problema, ellos se comportaban relativamente bien, y juntos habían aprendido a evadir las "persecuciones" de Ichigo, quien de repente estaba particularmente interesado en revisar su habitación, pero Rukia ya había aprendido a cerrar la puerta con llave. Los problemas comenzaron a la semana siguiente, cuando las sospechas de Rukia se confirmaron, a ella le había parecido que Isabella estaba más rellenita que Chappy…mucho mas rellenita, y comía el triple que Chappy, durante cinco días, Rukia rezo por que fuera tan solo fuera otra de sus descabelladas ideas, pero dos días después, se vio la mitad de la noche, viendo a dar luz a 20 conejitos, sin duda no se había equivocado con el nombre, Isabella era hembra, y madre de 20 hermosas criaturitas…la Shinigami supuso que siendo tan pequeños no ocasionarían tanto problema, pero con tan solo una semana de vida, ya habían roído la mitad de su calzado, y por las noches, donde eran libres de corretear por su habitación, no había nadie capaz de detenerlos.<p>

"No puede ser, soy un vergüenza, hace solo dos semanas que traje Isabella y a Chappy y ya estoy agotada…." Pensó con desdén, Rukia estaba al tanto de que todo sería mucho mas fácil si le dijera a Ichigo que tenia 22 conejos escondidos en el Closet, pero una conversación que habían tenido tres días antes, la lleno de determinación, definitivamente se las arreglaría ella solita, no iría a pedir ayuda con sus problemas al tonto de su amigo…

Flashback:

La familia Kurosaki se encontraba, con suma tranquilidad, ya que el escandaloso hombre de la casa, se encontraba absorto mirando a su cazador de espíritus favorito por la tele, junto con su hija menor, mientras comían en el suelo frente al aparato hipnotizador. Karin, se encontraba en la casa de una amiga por lo tanto los únicos sentados en la mesa eran Rukia e Ichigo, Rukia estaba completamente centrada en su comida, caso contrario al del Shinigami sustituto, quien la miraba acusador, de bocado en bocado, la chica estaba consciente de su desafiante mirada, pero ella lo ignoraba, sabiendo que era lo peor que le podía hacer era hacerle caso al curioso chico que solo quería sacarle información, desde esa noche que adopto a sus mascotas que la andaba persiguiendo…más de lo usual.

- El otro día faltaste a la escuela…otra vez…- Comento Ichigo con recelo.

- Si, cual es el problema…no es como si fuera una estudiante de verdad, no sirve más que para mantenernos en contacto y poder trabajar con mayor facilidad…- Respondió con simpleza, nunca dejado su alto de comida.

- Aha…. ¿Y te molesta si te pregunto que eras esos ruidos anoche?- Pregunto asertivo el muchacho.

"Esta vez no te me vas a escapar Rukia" Y con ese solo pensamiento una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en su boca. Su amiga dejo el palto con delicadeza en la mesa aun si mirarlo, mientras ganaba tiempo para pensar en algo, se le habían acabado las ideas, por lo que tuvo que pensar una excusa más rápido que un rayo, cuando por fin lo miro tuvo la contestación su pregunta…

- Está bien, descubriste mi secreto…- Contesto misteriosa, e Ichigo ya estaba preparando su festejo de victoria- ¡Hago ejercicio a la noche para mantener mi figura!- Salto de su silla con gesto enérgico, y el mayor de los hermanos Kurosaki, casi se cae para atrás de su silla antes su respuesta.

- ¡Que..que..que mentirosa eres!- Le grito levantándose de su lugar también.

- ¡Oye! ¿¡A quien le dices mentirosa!- Le gruñe, juntando sus frentes, desafiante.

- Ohhh..será por que recién ahora se te dio por hacer gimnasia a la noche…- Dice irónico.

- ¿¡Y eso que tiene!, tu últimamente el pasas horas en el baño y yo no digo nada- Sonríe triunfante al ver la cara de vergüenza del adolecente.

- ¡Eso es culpa tuya!- La apunta con el dedo acosador.

- ¿¡Y eso por qué?- Pregunta ya ofendida por las acusaciones del Shinigami.

- ¡Es tu comida la que me hace ir al baño seguido!

- Pues, yo no veo nadie más de esta casa quejarse por mi comida

- ¡No!, ¡Arg!, ¡No me cambies de tema Rukia!, ¿¡En qué demonios te andas!- Exige ya cansado.

¿¡Y ti que te importa!- Dice irritada, al punto de en cualquier momento sacaba a Sode no Shirayuki.

- Me importa, porque tal vez te metas en un problema…- Justifica, tratando de sonar más calmado, gritar no haría más que empeorar las cosas.

- ¡¿Por qué piensas que pueden ser problemas?- Pregunta cada vez más molesta.

- Porque siempre te metes en problemas…- Responde como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

- Para tu información, Kurosaki Ichigo, no es siempre así, además ¡tú te metes en muchos más líos que yo!

- Sí, pero yo siempre los soluciono, y….

- ¿Ahhhh si? Y que te hace pensar que yo no puedo solucionar los míos…- Gruñe con una vena formándose en su frente.

- Yo no estoy diciendo eso, solo digo que en general necesitas mi ayuda y….

- ¡Oh, te pensas que no puedo hacerlo por mi misma!, Debo recordarte que yo vivo solucionando problemas tuyo ¡IDIOTA!- Lo toma del, cuello de su camisa y lo revolea por los aires, justo directo al televisor.

Esta de mas decir que el electrodoméstico quedo hecho añicos, y que los falsos llorosos de Isshin, mientras que retaba a su hijo fueron más que satisfactorios para Rukia, para calmar un poco su enojo con él.

Fin de Flashback.

"No, decírselo Ichigo está fuera de cuestión" Negó hasta con la cabeza apenas llego a la residencia Kurosaki, se subió al árbol que quedaba justo al frente de su ventada y entro por allí, sin que el resto de la familia lo notara, no quería que vieran sus compras en la verdulería, si no ahí sí sería realmente demasiado obvio la presencia de otros seres vivos en el hogar. Con una sonrisa feliz, Rukia abrió su Armario, y todos sus amados conejos, enseguida se levantaron de su posición acostada y a saltos salieron a recibirla, como si de perros se tratasen, la menuda Shinigami rio divertida y se agacho, acariciando a un par de conejitos al azar.

- ¡Muy bien chiscos hora de comer!- Anuncio con una sonrisa, al verlos saltar de emoción, como si entendieras que les iban a dar de comer.

Con agilidad corto las verduras en cortos pedazos y los puso en las pequeñas bandejitas que había hecho el otro día, una para cada uno, para que no hubiera disputas, aunque, ya debía hacer un par mas, hacerlas de papel, sin duda había sido la opción más economía, pero no las más inteligente, más de uno se había comido su platito de postre, a medida que cada uno iba corriendo a su plato, que incluso cada uno tenía el nombre que le correspondía aunque era claro que los animalitos obviaban el detalle de su dueña y comiendo del primero que encontraban, Rukia los iba contando uno por un uno.

- Steve, Teapot, Kaname, Yopi, Rin Rin…oh, oh- Murmuro, mientras localizaba contaba a los últimos, y para su desgracias se encontró con que faltaba uno…Sr. Conejo.

Ella miro, y para aumentar sus nervios, se dio cuenta que su puerta esta entreabierta, y parece que no fue difícil para el mas travieso de todos abrir la puerta que había olvido cerrar, golpeándose mentalmente por su descuido, corrió hacia la puerta en búsqueda del que faltaba. Bajo las escaleras a velocidad supersónica, y dejándose llevar por su intuición, fue directo a la cocina, donde encontró al glotón conejo intentando de subirse a la mesada donde había un cesto de frutas.

- Uffff…ahí estabas Sr. Conejo…que susto me has dado- Suspiro, y tomo en sus brazos al pequeñín- Tenemos suerte al parecer nadie te vio, más tranquila se dirigió con cautela a su habitación, pero se encontró con un pequeño regalito que Sr. Conejo había dejado en la puerta de la cocina.

Rukia suspiro cancinamente, ahora tendría que limpiar eso…y rápido, de una corrida, dejo a Sr. Conejo con el resto de su familia, y esta vez no se olvido cerrar la puerta con traba, y con un papel junto las perfectas bolitas de desecho de su conejo, pero antes de que pudiera tirarlas siquiera a la basura una voz a su oído casi la hizo saltar hasta el techo.

- ¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto casual Ichigo, aunque de casual no tenía nada.

- ¡Estúpido! Casi me matas de susto- Se da vuelta para mirarlo.

- Lo siento…pero ahora me dices que es eso- Dice señalando a su papel con las bolitas negras.

- Ehhh…Ehhh bueno, son…tu sabes….- Re tratando de encontrar una forma, de salirse de esa situación sin que él se enterara de la verdad- ¡pimienta!, si, es pimienta.

- ¿Pimienta? ¿Para qué?- Pregunta levantando una ceja.

Frunce el ceño, "¡Porque tiene que hacer tantas malditas preguntas!" Piensa alarmada

- Para la cena, para que va a ser….

- Aha… ¿y dónde está la cena? ¿Pensé que la pimienta se ponía después de que estuviera lista?- Pregunta, tratando de no sonar tan directo como la ultima vez, y no hacerla enojar…otra vez….todavía le dolía su moretón de la última vez.

- Es que, este pimiento es…..¡especial!, igual que la receta..primero se tiene que hacer la salsa, je, je- Trata de evadir su mirada, riendo falsamente.

- Mmmm…ya veo, ¿Te molesta si me quedo a ver como haces la salsa?- Pregunta en tono inocente.

"Demonios, es bueno, no me queda otra más que improvisar"- No por supuesto que no…- Sonríe también disimulando inocencia.

Ichigo se sentó en la mesa de al frente y observo con atención como Rukia puso una olla con agua y comenzó a meter un momento de ingredientes que parecías hacer sido elegidos al azar, si no hubiera sido por la seguridad con l que tomo los utensilios, sus dudas hubieran aumentado, pero la firmeza con la que Rukia preparaba la salsa el hizo pensar que tal vez estaba siendo un poco demasiado paranoico y tan solo se trataba de una receta que le dio Inoue…el terrible olor ya se empezaba a hacer presente, sobre todo cuando puso las pequeñas bolitas picantes…si definitivamente no comería hoy, menos mal por sus hermanas que ellas estaban de campamento, sino hubiera tenido que asistir a su funeral por la nueva receta de Rukia, hastiado se retiro de la cocina, y por fin Rukia pudo largar el aire de sus pulmones, le había costado todos sus nervios convencer a Ichigo que se trataba de una comida de verdad, pero afortunadamente había funcionado… dejo de mesclar y se dispuso a tirar eso antes de que el aroma se propagara aun mas, pero a pensar apago la hornalla, Isshin llego revoloteando por detrás suyo y efusivo grito:

- ¡Ohhh, mi querida tercer hija!, ¡Mi estúpido hijo, me dijo que estabas cocinando algo estupendo para la cena!- Canto con emoción.

- No en realidad…

- ¡Huele delicioso!, ¡Voy a probarlo ya mismo!- La interrumpió, y le quito la cuchara de la mano, y tomo un poco del extraño liquido, don la clara bolita de desecho en el, claramente, mientras que con una lentitud que parecía apropósito, Isshin lo probó con deleite- ¡Mmmm…..realmente delicioso!

Rukia se llevo las manos a la boa por un intente de aguantar sus náuseas, y con rapidez corrió al baño, dejando a un confundido doctor, que se encogió de hombros y tomo de la olla siguiendo tomando de esa extravagante salsa.

* * *

><p>Ichigo regresaba junto a Rukia, a su hogar, caminando en un silencio poco común entre ellos, pero últimamente había sido así, desde que Rukia empezó con sus cosas raras, no parecía tener tiempo ni para charlar, y si lo tenía por lo que general ella estaba muy irrisible, por lo que cualquier comentario que el llegara a hacer, podría ligarse una linda patada de la muchacha, y en parte sabia a que se debía, estaba visiblemente cansada, las ojeras se estaban empezando a formar debajo de sus ojos, es atribuido a que cada vez que se levantaba de su cama a la noche escuchaba ruidos provenientes del cuarto de huéspedes. A él, ya no le importaba lo que estuviera haciendo ni nada pareció, solo quería que una de las personas que más quería en todo el mundo estuviera bien, que volvieran a charlar, sin que ella salga disparada a su habitación como si se le fuera a escapar los muebles de la habitación.<p>

Al llegar a la clínica, la chica iba subiendo casi como un autómata cuando Ichigo la estuvo por el brazo.

- Rukia… ¿Pasa algo malo?, sabe que puedes confiar en mí- Le dice con suma seriedad, y algo de comprensión.

- Estoy cansada, eso es todo…- Responde con una sonrisa demasiado efusiva para ser de creíble.

- Estoy hablando en serio Rukia, y hasta que no me digas lo que pasa por tu mente, no te dejare ir…- Aclama autoritario.

Lo siguiente que vio el anaranjado fue el piso, Rukia podía estar exhausta para muchas cosas, pero al parecer siempre tenía un poquito de energía para darles tales socarrones.

* * *

><p>La chica llego a su cuarto de una corrida, y expulso todo el aire que venía contenido desde que empezaron las clases, se quito la mochila, y dejo ir al conejo que tenía en ella. Cada vez eran más escurridizos, y Rukia había salido apuradísima al colegio, que no había notado que uno había salido con ellas, hasta que lo vio bajando las escaleras, y como tenia prueba y no podía llegar tarde, tomo a la bola de pelos y la metió en su mochila. Ella miro dentro de su mochila, y con resignación observó todos sus cuadernos masticados por los rápidos dientillos del roedor, se sentó en su cama y dejo a los conejitos y rato libre, en ese momento lo único que la Shinigami quería hacer era tocar la almohada por un rato, "Solo serán 15 minutitos, ¿Qué podría pasar en ese tiempo?" pensó con una sonrisa mientras sus parpados se cerraban involuntariamente.<p>

* * *

><p>Ichigo, termino de bañarse, y mucho más relajado de lo normal, se dirigió a su habitación, en el camino, vio dos rápidas figuras correr hacia la habitación de Rukia, y perderse en la oscuridad del cuarto, el se pregunto de que podía tratarse eso, y contemplo la idea de ir a investigar, pero descarto la idea, recordado el última vez que entro al cuarto de Rukia sin permiso, ella casi lo fusila con un Soukatsui, por lo que decidió no arriesgarse esta vez, continuo su camino, y sin fijarse en el reciente desastre en su espacio privado, abrió el armario, dispuesto a tomar su ropa de dormir, cuando noto que esta no solo estaba desparramado frente a su placar, sino que también estaba toda rasgada y mordida, al igual que las cuerdas de su guitarra, las cortinas de su pieza, incluso los papeles que tenia arriba del escritorio. Ante tal desastre a Ichigo solo se podía encontrar a una culpable, no sabía que pudo hacer sido si un Hollow, no sabía, lo único que sabía era que Rukia estaba detrás de todo…<p>

- ¡RUKIAAAAA!- Grita a todo pulmón, y dando zancadas se dirige a lo de su amiga.

Ante el potente grito, Rukia despierta sobresalta, ya un poco mas descansada se frota los ojos y mira a sus mascotas que brincaban alrededor de su cama, como protestando por su alimento. Rukia bostezo y se levanto lista para darles de comer, cuando un portazo dejo a todos (Incluso al que abrió la puerta) atónitos. Ichigo miro incrédulo a la escena frente suyo, parecía casi surrealista, Rukia mirándolo hecha una piedra con 20 conejos alrededor de ella, quietitos al igual que su dueña, mirándolo expectante. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en los que solo se miraron sin que ningún pensamiento cruzara por sus cabezas, hasta que finalmente Rukia bufo con fastidio, era incuestionable que no podría ocultar 22 conejos en un closet durante 3 meses, había sido increíble que hubiera aguantado un mes por lo menos podía decir que había podido reducir un poco menos su tensión, al saber que Ichigo ya estaba al tanto de su pequeño problema, ahora solo falta convencerlo de que no los revoleara por la ventana.

- Puedo explicarlo…Je, je- Comenzó con una risita nerviosa.

- ¡¿Qué carajo es esto?- Dice escandaloso, apuntando hacia los conejos.

- ¿Chappys?- Sonríe fingiendo inocencia.

- ¡Ahhhh!…ya sé que son Chappys…digo conejos- Sacude la cabeza- ¡Tu sabes a lo que me refiero Rukia, no te hagas la tonta!

Mira, resulta que encontré dos conejos siendo perseguidos por un Hollow, me dieron mucha lástima los traje, porque creí que no habría problemas con tan solo dos de ellos, pero resulta que la hembra estaba embarazada, y tuvo a todos estos conejitos, y no podía dejarlos tirados- Explica tan rápido, que a Ichigo le costó trabajo entenderle.

- ¿Y por qué no dijiste nada?- Le pregunta ya lago más calmado.

- No quería causarles problemas..- Baja la cabeza apenada- Iba a mantenerlos aquí hasta que volviera a la Soul Society, donde no tendría ningún problema con ellos- Lo siento Ichigo, de verdad no era mi intención.

Todo su enojo se esfumo en el aire a ver los grandes ojos violeta de la Shinigami, mirarlo con tal culpa y tristeza, como si de una cachorrito extraviado se tratase, le daba tanta ternura, tanto amor, simplemente no podía resistirse a mirada suya, tampoco había sido tan grave lo que hizo, de hecho fue algo muy lindo, adoptar a esos atemorizados conejos, ella de verdad no sabía que traía mas de ellos en el estomago de uno. Sonrió amable, ella tenía un corazón demasiado grande, su excesiva bondad era la que le traía esta clase de problemas. En un gesto cariñoso, el, la abrazo con cuidado, y le susurró en el oído.

- Je, je, que tonta eres algunas veces, sabes que si los hubiéramos cuidado entre los dos, no hubiera sido realmente un problema,- Se separa para mirarla- Sanes, realmente no tienes que hacer todo tu sola, sabes que puedes confiar en mí- Le guía el ojo.

Con un leve sonrojo en su mejilla, Rukia lo mira agradecida, y por primera vez en muchos días, se sintió realmente relajada y feliz.

- Gracias Ichigo…- responde con un brillo en sus ojos y lo abraza nuevamente.

Y así se quedaron por un largo tiempo, hasta que Ichigo, interrumpió suspirando.

- Pero sabes que no podemos tener a todos estos Chappys…digo conejos aquí, ya están empezando a crecer y están devorando todo a su paso- Dice con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Pero no podemos dejarlo afuera a su suerte!- Le recrimina.

- ¡Si lo sé, Ahhhh, tiene que haber una solución!- Dice mirando a los saltarines, oliendo sus zapatos.

- Mmmm…tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer- Murmura Rukia, llevándose una mano a la pera-

- ¡Ya se!, ¡Ven conmigo!- Grita Ichigo de improviso.

La toma de la manga de su camisa de la escuela, y la tira hacia la ventada.

- ¡Ahhhh, espera Ichigo! ¿¡A donde vamos!- Pregunta mientras era arrastrada por su amigo.

- A la tienda de un amigo…- Responde con una sonrisa alucinante que dejo a la chica sin aliento.

* * *

><p>Kuchiki Byakuya, Salí el comedor después de disfrutar de una tranquila cena en su cómoda Mansión, camino con calma hacia su cuarto, todo estaba mucho más tranquilo desde que Rukia se había ido a su misión en el mundo de los humanos, para ser sinceros, el capitán e la sexta división extrañaba un como la presencia de su hermana, pero como siempre las responsabilidades estaban sobretodo, y el estaba orgulloso de que Rukia se tomara su trabajo con tanta seriedad. Casi llegando a su habitación, su empelado personal lo retiene con una leve inclinación, el noble responde con una leve inclinación, dándoles el permiso para hablar.<p>

- Byakuya-Sama, acaba de llegar un paquete para usted…- Le comunica sereno.

- ¿Un paquete? ¿De quién?- Pregunta, levantando la ceja levemente.

- De la señorita Kuchiki, Byakuya-Sama…

- ¿De Rukia?- "¿De qué se tratara?" Se pregunto extrañado- ¿Dónde está?

- En el comedor señor, le pedí que los dejaran ahí, porque es bastante grande…

- Está bien, iré a verlo ahora, acompáñame.

- Sí, señor.

Y juntos se dirigen al salón principal donde se encontraba una gran caja de madera con el sello de la tienda de Urahara en un costado, Byakuya gruño un poco ante el pequeño detalle, pero decidió ignorar por el momento sus viejos resentimientos, y con elegancia propia de él, levanto la tapa de la caja, en la cual apenas la abrió, un montón de conejos comenzaron a salir disparados de ella, ansiosos, por recorrer su nuevo "lugar de diversión".

- ¿Qué demonios es esto?- Preguntó comenzando a sentir una familiar irritación formarse en su interior.

- Son conejos, señor

- ¡Ya sé que son conejos!, lo que quiero decir es… Uffff olvídalo- dice nunca perdiendo su compostura.

- Tal vez, aquí estén sus respuestas, Byakuya-Sama- Le dice, pasándole un trozo de papel que estaba pegado dentro de la caja.

Byakuya lo toma con algo de brusquedad y lo leyó con rapidez:

"Para Nii-Sama:

!Hola Nii-Sama!

Hace unos días me encontré una pareja de Chappys,

y bueno resulta que tuvieron hijitos

Je, je, je, ¿loco no?

Resulta que no puedo tenerlos en la casa de Ichigo, mientras estoy aquí,

Entones decidí mandarlos de una a casa,

Espero que no haya problema ^^

No causan muchos problemas, solo déjalos libres en el patio

y dales un poco de comer y ¡listo!

De a paso te harán compañía mientras no estoy xD

Te deje una lista con sus nombres para que los conozcas :D

Je, je muchísimas gracias Nii-Sama, eres el mejor ;D

Nos vemos en dos meses

Atentamente Rukia ^^"

Byakuya suspiro con algo de pesar, y le devolvió el papel al anciano.

- Dales comida y agua, y déjalos que correteen en el patio, no los quiero adentro- Le ordena serio.

- Sí, señor.

- Perfecto, me voy a dormir- Se va nueva cuenta a su habitación.

- Hasta mañana Byakuya-Sama, que descanse- Se inclina en señal de despedida.

A la mañana siguiente, el capitán Kuchiki se levanto de su cama a la misma hora de siempre, y se lavo los dientes, y se metió a bañar, preparándose para otro día más de trabajo. Al rato, Byakuya salió del su balo personal con una toalla envuelta en su cintura, y con cabello húmedo, con seguridad se dirige a su placar, cuya puerta estaba entre abierta, cosa que era rara, ya que el siempre deja todo bien cerrado, con intención de preservar bien su privacidad, y estaba seguro de que ningún criado se atrevería a entrar a su cuarto sin permiso, con la duda hincándole las entrañas, abrió la puerta donde mantenía colgado y listo su uniforme Shinigami, para encontrarse a dos conejitos, parados sobre él y royendo con insistencia. Al sentir el aura demoniaca empezaba a emanar de su "tío", corrieron despavoridos. Byakuya aun con los ojos como platos tomo el traje entre sus brazos y lo miro con desdén, estaba hecho bolsa….

* * *

><p>- ¡RUKIAAAAAAAAAAA!- Dio un grito que escucho toda la Soul Sociaty.<p>

- ¡ACHUUU!- Estornudo enérgicamente Rukia.

- Oye, ¿te estás resfriado?- Pregunto Ichigo mientras caminaban hacia la escuela

- No, creo que alguien está hablando de mi- Dice acomodándose la mochila- Oye, Ichigo, ¿crees que fue buena idea dejarle los Chappys a Nii-Sama?

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Qué problema puede llegar a tener con una casa tan grane?- Pregunta jovial.

- Si tienes razón…- Contesta con el mismo entusiasmo, contagiada por la felicidad de su compañero de aventuras, y siguen si camino sin más.

* * *

><p>- Emmmm….Taichou, no quiero sonar metiche, pero… ¿por qué vino con un Kimono?- Pregunta Renji curioso.<p>

Pero una mirada asesina de su capitán lo hizo tragar en seco, notando el claro mal humor de Byakuya, Renji deja los papeles arriba de su escritorio, y se marcha más rápido que Flash. Byakuya gruñe molesto y se pone a trabajar mientras pensaba "Seguro que esto fue idea de Kurosaki Ichigo, ya se las verá conmigo ese pequeño bastardo, incitando a mi hermana a hacer estupideces, solo para molestarme…..Ohh la venganza será terrible" y una sonrisa sádica se formo en su rostro mientras pensaba en una y mil formas de torturar al Shinigami sustituto.

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutamso nos estamos viendo, adios ^^**


End file.
